


It Never Happened

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Exposition, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Have Some Fuffy banter.





	

“Hi. Can I come in?” Asked Buffy timidily. She was standing in the doorway of her fellow executive’s office. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Said Faith with a cocked eyebrow. “Gotta say B...Not sure about that new hair.” 

 

“Don't. I don't want to talk about it.” Buffy held up her hand and her face had become very pink all of a sudden. 

 

“Why are you suddenly all pink and horny?” Faith was smirking. “Step into my office, B. What happened?” 

 

“I'm not-how do you know?” Buffy sat down across from Faith. She crossed her legs and looked at her black pumps. 

 

Faith chuckled. “You're flustered and your pupils are dilated. Plus you made that expression when you and Spike kissed for the first time because you got all panicky. Since he was from a rival company and all.” The brunette got up from her desk and stood in front of Buffy with her arms crossed. “And you're not meetin my eyes, B. What's up?”

 

Buffy groaned. “I-I...Do you remember that new photographer we just hired?” She asked. 

 

Faith’s eyes flickered with interest. “The one I hired that you called a whore when we went on a Starbucks run afterwards?” 

 

“Stop teasing me! Do you want to hear this or not?” Snapped Buffy. 

 

Faith chuckled. “I do. I'm sorry. I'm listening.” 

 

“Ruby and I hooked up in the conference room when everyone else was at happy hour.” Buffy looked incredibly guilty. “She's...she's so infuriating! But she's also sexy, flirtatious and her legs make me forget how to breathe a lot. Oh and her butt...oh god her butt...Faith...What am I going to do?” The blonde whined helplessly. 

 

“It was only a matter of time and it appears I owe Swan some money.” Muttered Faith.

 

“You-WHAT?!” 

 

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch.What is important...is that you make sure ya see her again. This is your first time having a crush in a while. I'm really sorry that fling with Riley didn't work out...he was just way too possessive of you and honestly he was super boring if you ask me...like Spike and Angel I got but him-” 

 

“Okay Faith. I get it. It's been a little dry over here.” Snapped the blonde. “Do you really think I should ask her out? Wouldn't it be kinda unprofessional? I mean...She is one of our employees…” 

 

“It got unprofessional when you two were bumping uglies in our conference room, B.” Said Faith dryly. 

 

“Fair point. Ugh...How did this happen? I hate her.” Buffy sighed and tried to fix her hair. “She's so full of herself and is always flirting with me...it's very distracting when I am trying to be productive.” 

 

“Hate to break it to ya B...But you always hate em before ya bang em. That's kinda your thing.” 

 

“No it's not!” Faith gave Buffy a long, hard look. “Well-I-so what? I guess I just have...a type.” 

 

“No shit, princess.” Snorted the brunette. 

 

Buffy’s phone buzzed and when she looked down at the text her cheeks darkened. “I...excuse me. I...I have to go.” 

 

“Have fun.” Said Faith. “Can't remember the last time you had a hot date after work on Friday night.” 

 

“Shut up.” Grumbled Buffy. 

 

“I'll see ya Monday, B.” 

 

*****

“Mornin, boss.” 

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Not funny Ruby.” She mumbled as she snuggled closer to the brunette. 

 

“Maybe I was just trying to piss you off so you would kiss me again.” Said Ruby with a wink as she ran a finger up Buffy's arm, relishing the goosebumps that appeared from her touch. 

 

“I think we're at the point where you can just ask.” Said Buffy dryly. 

 

The taller woman chuckled and kissed the blonde gently. “Better?” 

 

“Well you didn't exactly ask me but-” Buffy's eyes were playful as their lips met again.


End file.
